Harry Potter The Nine House Lord of Durmstrang
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: As the title says Harry will be the lord of nine houses and will be in Durmstrang Harry will also be a multi-animagus Smart powerful older Harry. Alive Lily Evans Potter/ Sirius. Lily fearing for her son left England for Russia with Sirius and Remus where Harry will go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Might be a harem story but for now will be Harry and Fleur
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Nine House Lord of Durmstrang**

_By: Marick Kel Thalas_

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter if I did I'll have Harry having sex with and married to Fleur or someone other than Ginny cause marrying your best friend's sister.

_Summary:_ As the title says Harry will be the lord of nine houses this will include the House of Emyers, House of Draculya, House of Azkaban, House of Potter, House of Peverell, House of Gryffindor, House of Hufflepuff, House of Ravenclaw and House of Slytherin. Harry will have a few familiars two Baskalists and a Royal Phoenix Harry will also be a multi-animagus these forms will include Chimera, Dementor Emperor, Kitsune (Nine Tail Fox), Royal Black Dragon, a Hydra and Nundo. Smart powerful older Harry. Alive Lily Evans Potter/ Sirius. Lily fearing for her son left England for Russia with Sirius and Remus where Harry will go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Might be a harem story but for now will be Harry and Fleur

Pairings: Harry & Fleur

"Speaking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Parceltongue_"

_*Telepathy*_Spells

Chapter 1

Hadrian James Potter was laying on his bed thinking about what his Headmaster Igor Karkaroff had announced earlier in the year that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was taking place it was being hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and students that were fifteen and older would be allowed to compete in the tournament.

Hadrian and his two friends Viktor Krum famous professional Quidditch star player and Sphinx who earned the nickname The Wizard of Blizzard for his talent in using snow and ice spells were some of the few chosen students Hadrian knew the Headmaster had chosen them because they were his best and favorite students that would enter they're name to compete in the tournament after all the students were chosen.

They boarded the ship Hadrian look at his roommates both asleep deciding to get some sleep Hadrian closed his eyes cause in about eight to nine hours they would arrive at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

Everyone standing outside waiting for both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang to show up many excited to see student from different schools standing together was Hermione Granger, Cho-Chang, Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil all of them friends and had one thing in common they were all in Ravenclaw House they were known as the Studious Four they were at the top of their class each excelled in one class or another Cho excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hermione in transfiguration Luna in Charms and Padma in Potions even though several people called Luna Loony Lovegood Cho, Hermione and Padma knew the real reason she always looked like she was in a dreamlike state and saw or heard of creatures no one else did was because she was a real seer they stayed Luna's friends with them standing next to Hermione was Hermione's boyfriend Neville Longbottom it was a few minute before someone shouted to look at the sky everyone looked up to the sky sure enough there something in the sky and it was on a course straight for them when it got closer everyone could make out it was a carriage being pulled by a dozen large winged horses

Hermione spoke "Those look like giant Pegasus's" Cho, Luna and Padma looked at Hermione curiously Hermione seeing the looks explained "Pegasus is muggle term for Mythical Winged Horse from Greek Mythology the first Pegasus was said to be created by Poseidon the God of the Seas, Earth Shaker and Ruler of Horses for his demigod son Perseus so he could complete his quest and kill the Gorgon Medusa.

For his quest Perseus was given several gifts a mirror like shield from Athena the goddess of wisdom and knowledge a sword from Zeus the helmet of Invisibility from Hades Winged Sandals from Hermes and a Pegasus from his father Poseidon many Mythology stories claim the first Pegasus was created by Poseidon's brother Zeus the god of Thunder and Lightning Ruler of the skies King of the gods of Mount Olympus for his demigod son Hercules" the others had looks of awe.

Padma asked "Hermione how far back does the term Pegasus go" Hermione thought for a minute before replying "I say from around early to mid B.C. when writing was recorded on slabs of stone" Cho spoke "So that's what like before the rise of the Romanian Empire right"

Hermione nodded replied "Yes the Greek era was around the same time as the start of Ancient Egypt the Rise of the Romanian Empire is believed to start shortly after the fall of Greek City Troy before even the Vikings set sail in their long ships the Viking era it's one of the earliest eras recorded in muggle history where worded language was written down and many mythical creatures were seen even by muggles"

The Head of Ravenclaw House Professor Filius Flitwick spoke "25 points to Ravenclaw on excellent lesson on Muggle History and Mythical Creatures" Hermione and the others turned to their Head of House Hermione spoke "Thank You Professor"

Flitwick chuckle replied "I mean it Miss Granger that was an excellent lesson on Muggle History and Mythical Creatures as not many wizards and witches know many of the creatures from our world have been seen by muggles and are referred to by different names such as the Giant Squid do you know that name that the muggles call it"

Hermione nodded replied "Yes Professor the muggles call it the Kraken it is creature that is also from Greek Mythology that has been seen a lot through the ages it was feared by sailors as it is said to be able to sink an entire ship with easy the most common time it was seen was during the time period when explorers, buccaneers and pirates sailed the seas" Flitwick nodded with a smiled then spoke "That is correct Miss Granger a very good explanation on history and legends of the giant squid or the Kraken and on the time frame it was sighted most"

Just then the winged horses and carriage landed Hagrid who directing the horses was almost knocked off his feet a feat in it's self when the carriage came to a stop Dumbledore spoke "The delegates of Beauxbaton School of Magical Learning have arrived" a set of stairs appeared then the door opened out came the biggest woman anyone has ever seen she was even taller than Hagrid she was dressed in fine robes and had fancy jewelry on she was Madam Maxime following behind her was several girls dressed in powder puff blue uniforms

Madam Maxime walked up to Dumbledore greeted him with a kiss on each cheek spoke "Dumbly-door it's good to see you" Dumbledore returned the gesture replied "Madam Maxime it's good to see you too" after Dumbledore greeted Madam Maxime everyone heard gurgling sound coming from the lake turn to it everyone saw what looked like a mast rising out of the water soon the rest of the ship rose out of the lake when it was fully surfaced it dropped anchor everyone watched as people came out of the ship Dumbledore announced "The delegates of Durmstrang Institute of Magic"

Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx stood on the deck of the ship next to their Headmaster with the rest of the students Viktor spoke "So this is Hogwarts I'm not impressed" Sphinx replied "I agree with you there as some of those older male students look like they would piss their pants and run away screaming like little girls at the first sign of trouble" Hadrian snorted and nodded in agreement Igor smiled and silently chuckled to himself at his best students comments Hadrian, Viktor, Sphinx and the rest of Durmstrang students put their hats on bared the Durmstrang chest on the front

The plank was lowered Igor walked down the plank toward Dumbledore Hadrian, Viktor, Sphinx and the rest of the Durmstrang students followed behind when they reached Dumbledore Hadrian caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair out of the corner of his eye turning Hadrian saw his fiancee Fleur Delacour

When Fleur turned to look at the Durmstrang students when she saw Hadrian Fleur launched herself into Hadrian's waiting arms speaking rapidly in French into his chest Viktor seeing this smiled before held out his hand to Sphinx motioning for him to pay up.

Sphinx grumbled before placing ten galleons into Viktor's hand Hadrian held Fleur to him listening to her speak rapidly in French how she missed him and missed being in his arms with him holding her which he knew how to speak French

Igor greeted Dumbledore "Dumbledore it's good to see you again" Dumbledore greeted Igor back "Likewise Igor I see one of your students already knows one of Madam Maxime's" Igor chuckled spoke "That he does Dumbledore that he does" Dumbledore nodded replied "Come let us head inside so you and Maxime can make your introductions"

Dumbledore lead the Hogwarts staff and students back inside while Maxime and Igor lead their students just outside the doors to the Great Hall waiting for Dumbledore to call them in soon they heard Dumbledore's voice "Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton and Madam Olympe Maxime" Hadrian watched as Maxime lead her students through the large double doors after a few minutes Hadrian and the others heard clapping

Before they heard Dumbledore's voice again "And please welcome our friends from the north the Proud sons of Durmstrang lead by Headmaster Igor Karkaroff" when the doors opened Igor lead his students through everyone watched as they marched through banging their one quarter staffs Hadrian heard a Hogwarts student say "That's Viktor Krum"

When it came time for the finale Hadrian and Viktor took off their coats and hats gave them to Sphinx to hold Hadrian and Viktor ran and started doing back flips when they stopped each took out a shorter staff holding them up to their mouths they blew through them creating twin dragons made of fire that flew around Dumbledore before disbursing into a shower of sparks.

Hadrian and Viktor walked back to their Headmaster taking their coats from Sphinx putting them back on button them up then putting their hats back on before standing next to their friend and Headmaster. Dumbledore spoke to Karkaroff "We've arranged for your students to stay in the Slytherin boys dorms"

Igor replied "That won't be necessary Dumbledore my boys will be staying on the ship" with that Igor lead Hadrian, Viktor, Sphinx and the rest of the Durmstrang boys out and back to the ship once at the ship Karkaroff dismissed the students except Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx who he held back to talk to them once the other students were inside the ship.

Karkaroff turned to his three favorite and best students spoke in a calm yet serious tone "Boys I want you to watch out for Dumbledore" looking directly at Hadrian "Specially you Hadrian he would love to get his hands on you and claim he trained you" looking at the three Karkaroff continued "Now if Dumbledore comes near anyone of you specially if he comes near Hadrian I want you to tell to me am I understood"

Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx replied with a "Yes Headmaster Karkaroff" Karkaroff smiled spoke "Good now go ahead head down to the galley and get something to eat" Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx headed down below deck to the galley.

Karkaroff narrowed his eyes as he stared off at Hogwarts for awhile before heading below deck to the galley once below deck Karkaroff arrived at the galley just in time to see Hadrian and Viktor set a glass of his favorite dinner whiskey down while Sphinx set a comfortable pillow down in his chair Karkaroff sat down Viktor brought out his box of cigars Hadrian clipped the end off handing it to him Viktor lit it.

Karkaroff smiled spoke "Thank you boys" Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx nodded then took their seats at the table food was served everyone ate and chatted about the tournament and who would be competing after dinner everyone retired to their quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Hadrian woke to see his friends getting up the same time as him they headed for the showers on the ship after they took their showers they got dressed and headed for the galley for breakfast which they set their Headmaster's morning cup of coffee and paper out for him after they finished setting things up for their Headmaster Karkaroff arrived at the galley if it was one thing Karkaroff enjoyed it was the things his students did for him such as having a cup of coffee and paper ready for him in the morning taking a sip of coffee

Karkaroff wiped his mouth spoke "Alright after breakfast we will run five laps around the lake after we finish the laps around the lake we'll swim fifteen laps around the ship when your finished you can do as you like till lunch after lunch we'll have classes, classes will go to 4:00 after classes are done you may do as you will till dinner" after breakfast was done everyone headed to their quarters grabbed their swimming trunks then headed up to the deck placed their trunks on the deck slipped off their fur coats even Karkaroff was with them they walked down the plank once on the shore of the lake everyone stretched out many of the Hogwarts students had come out to watch and were amazed that even the Headmaster was with his students doing stretches

Karkaroff spoke to his students "We'll start out with a jog then progress from there the starting and finishing point will be where the plank is" all the Hogwarts students even the Studies Four watched as the Durmstrang students and Headmaster start jogging before taking off into a full blown sprint they watched as they ran around the Black Lake five times after everyone finished they headed back on the ship picked up their trunks and headed inside coming out a few minutes later wearing only swimming trunks even their Headmaster was wearing swimming trunks many of the Hogwarts girls started blushing at seeing all the Durmstrang boys without their uniforms on showing off their well toned bodies

Karkaroff and the Durmstrang boys dived off the ship into the lake and swam Karkaroff spoke pointing to a set of rope rungs hanging off the side of the ship "This will be the starting and finishing point" the Hogwarts students watched as the Durmstrang Headmaster and students swim around their ship fifteen times then climb up the rope rungs on to the ship where Karkaroff spoke "Alright now your free to do as you like till lunch" the Durmstrang boys went inside then came back carrying a chair a table and a foot rest which they set down on the deck Viktor came out carrying a wooden box which he set down on the table Padma asked "What are they doing" a voice from behind them answered "They are setting up their Headmaster's chair and so he can relax outside" Cho, Hermione, Luna and Padma turned to find the Beauxbaton girl that was hugged the Durmstrang boy yesterday Hermione spoke "Your that girl from Beauxbaton that hugged that Durmstrang boy yesterday"

The older French witch smiled replied "Oui my name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour and that was my Fiance" Cho spoke "Your Fiance he's your Fiance" Fleur nodded replied "Yes our parents signed a marriage contract between me and him we are arranged to marry" Hermione spoke "But arranged marriages are illegal as it takes away your right to choose who you want to marry"Luna spoke "In the muggle world Hermione they are but in the Magical world arranged marriages are perfectly legal"

Padma spoke "Luna is right Hermione even in India arranged marriages are legal it's a way for parents find suitable suitors for their children and form alliances with other families within high class families it's usually the ones who have the most money and influence and where a high class families that have a son will receive offers from several other high class families to take their daughters some times if a family that has a daughter that is desired by another family the family must pay what's called a bride price"

Luna took over "This can be just about anything from large sums of money to businesses to properties such as pieces of land some time it's vice versa where the family with the daughter will pay for another family to take her also in arranged marriages there's a contract many contracts have clauses that if violated terminates the contract and the family keeps the bride price or has to pay back the bride price if they were paid by another family to take their daughter"

Hermione looked horrified at what she just heard spoke "That's horrible selling your own children off to another family it's slavery" Luna shook her head spoke "No it isn't Hermione the daughters in marriage contracts become the next Matriarch the Lady of the House like Parkinson she will be the next Lady Malfoy the Lady of the House of Malfoy when she marries Malfoy the Matriarch first priority is to produce a heir keep the house in order and when she is required to make appearances at important events such as social gatherings otherwise she is free to do as she pleases"

Hermione spoke "So if Fleur was to marry her Fiance then she would be the new Lady of the House the new Matriarch but happens to old Matriarch" Fleur answered "Nothing they usually help by teaching the new Matriarch the traditions, customs and rules of the household sometimes they even help with raising children"

Padma turned to Hermione spoke "Hermione take Neville's grandmother she was the Matriarch of the House Longbottom when Neville's father married his mother became the new Matriarch of House Longbottom and his grandmother helped raise Neville but after Neville's parents were attacked Neville's grandmother was forced to raise Neville by herself now when Neville marries you and takes up his position as Head of House you will became the new Matriarch of House Longbottom Neville's grandmother will teach you how to act in front of guests and when out in public the traditions and customs of House Longbottom"

Hermione blushed at the thought of her and Neville getting married sure everyone at Hogwarts knew that she and Neville were going out and dating it made a lot of girls jealous that she bagged Neville the heir and future Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom

Hermione thanks to her stern and studious attitude as well getting Neville to improve and stand up for himself had gotten Neville's grandmothers Drowey Longbottom blessing to date and if the time comes to marry Neville.

Cho, Fleur, Hermione, Luna and Padma turned back to the Durmstrang ship where Fleur continued her explanation "The students of Durmstrang are dedicated to their Headmaster as he is dedicated to his students my Fiance is one of the three of the Headmaster's best and favorite students"

Cho, Fleur Hermione, Luna an Padma watched as Hadrian set a glass down fill with ice the pour an amber liquid in the glass Viktor took out a cigar cut off one end set down the cigar while Sphinx brought some pillows and a newspaper Sphinx set the pillows on the chair then set the newspaper on the table when it was all done and finished Karkaroff assistant came out walked over the chair and sat down not noticing Karkaroff was watching Viktor and Hadrian picked up Karkaroff's assistant out of Karkaroff's chair carried him over to the side of the ship and threw him over board into the lake.

Karkaroff walked over to side looked over just as his assistant surfaced spoke "Chankoff you were warned not to sit in my chair you should know by now my boys don't like you sitting in my chair where you don't belong" Chankoff grumbled before climbing up the rope rungs on the side of the ship.

Cho turned to Fleur asked "Hey Fleur who was that guy and why did they throw him over the side of the ship" Fleur turned to Cho replied "That was Evan Chankoff he's the Headmaster's assistant the reason they threw him over the side of the ship was because he sat in the Headmaster's chair somewhere he doesn't belong the students find it disrespectful for anyone to sit in the Headmaster's chair my Fiance once said that anyone other then the Headmaster that sits in the Headmasters chair gets thrown out of it"

Karkaroff walked over to his chair sat down picked up the cigar put it in his mouth Viktor took out a lighter from the wooden box lit the cigar for Karkaroff Sphinx set down an ashtray on the table Karkaroff turned to his students spoke "Alright boys go enjoy yourselves"

Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx still wearing their swimming trunks decided to go swimming Cho, Fleur, Hermione, Luna and Padma watch as the trio speak to each other point up at the mast then nod and climb up the mast once they got to the cross beam walked across till they were just over the water Karkaroff looked up at them knowing what they were going to do picked up his wand ready to act as the judge.

Cho, Fleur, Hermione, Luna and Padma watched on Padma spoke "Are they going to do what I think they're going to do" Cho replied "If you mean their going to dive off the mast yes I think they are and their Headmaster by the looks of it is going to judge their dives"

Hermione turned to Fleur surprised she's calm asked "How can you be so calm isn't one those guys your Fiance aren't you scared he could get hurt" Fleur shook her head replied "Nun he does this kind of thing with Viktor and Sphinx all the time for them it's their way of proving that they deserve to go to Durmstrang, proving their metal, that they deserve to be called a Proud son of Durmstrang and that they are Headmaster Karkaroff's best and favorite students"

Cho asked "Wait you said Viktor as in Viktor Krum the famous Quidditch star player who plays Seeker for the Bulgarian team that Viktor" Fleur nodded pointing up at the three replied "Yes the one that is about to dive off the mast is my Fiance my husband to be the one in the middle is Viktor Krum and the one behind Viktor is Sphinx the Wizard of Blizzard for his talent in using snow and ice spells they always are proving that they deserve to be called Proud sons of Durmstrang and the Headmaster's best and favorite students" they went back to watching as Hadrian jumped off the mast doing a flip into a swarm dive when Hadrian surfaced Karkaroff held up his wand with a 8.5 above it

Hadrian swam over to rungs as Viktor jumped off held his arms out like he was doing a superman then twisted himself into a reverse swan dive when Viktor surfaced Karkaroff held up his wand with a 8.0 above it Hadrian was climbing his way back up the mast with Viktor climbing up the rungs when Sphinx jumped off doing a reverse rolling Cannonball into a reverse swan dive when Sphinx surfaced Karkaroff held up his wand with 7.5 above it Sphinx climbed up the rungs then back up the mast when he got to Hadrian and Viktor spoke "How is it you two got better scores then I did"

Hadrian smiled replied to his friend "That's because we didn't do moves that were easy to execute in sequence a reverse cannonball roll into a reverse swan dive is easier then what me and Viktor did" Hadrian jumped off the mast again doing a cartwheel into a cannonball roll then twisted into a reverse swan dive when Hadrian surfaced Karkaroff held up his wand with a 9.5 above it and so it continued with Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx taking turns diving off the mast of the ship getting their scores from Karkaroff

Soon they decided to call it quits with Hadrian being the winner Viktor and Sphinx tying for second the Hogwarts students left back for the castle Fleur left for the Beauxbaton carriage Karkaroff headed inside Hadrian, Viktor, Sphinx and the other Durmstrang boys took everything inside once everything was inside Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx changed into their uniforms leaving their fur coats and hats in their shared quarters grabbed their brooms and a quaffle for a game of pass the quaffle headed to the deck where they can take of.f

Hadrian took off first followed by Viktor Sphinx who was holding the quaffle tossed it up to Viktor took off last once all three were in the air they moved over to where there was land and not worry about dropping the quaffle in the lake it was a well know fact among the students of Durmstrang that both Hadrian and Sphinx were very good at being Chasers and Beaters to play professional Quidditch and both plan on going pro.

Once they were in position they started tossing the quaffle around Hadrian who had the quaffle did a long distance throw to Sphinx which Sphinx caught Viktor spoke as he caught the quaffle before tossing it to Hadrian "Geez Harry with a throw like that you and Sphinx will defiantly make pro as a Chasers" Harry chuckled replied "Thanks Vick we plan on going pro and hopefully get put on the same team as you as Chasers or Beaters" catching the quaffle before tossing it back to Viktor

Sphinx spoke up "Yeah can you see us on the same team together as Chasers or Beaters I bet we could beat the Irish team" Viktor chuckled tossing the quaffle to Sphinx replied "Yes that would be great all three of us on the same team me as Seeker with you two as either Chasers or Beaters we'll make a great team" all three shared a laugh then continued to toss the quaffle back and forth to each other for a while longer

Sphinx noticed they that a few Hogwarts students were coming to watch them Hadrian who had the quaffle looked at his watch saw it was almost time for lunch looked his friends spoke "Guys it's time we head back it's almost time for lunch" Sphinx and Viktor nodded and they headed back to the ship when they got near they saw their Headmaster standing on the deck when they landed Karkaroff smiled at them spoke "You just in time I take it you had no trouble" the three shook their heads

Hadrian spoke "No Headmaster though Viktor had a few admirers to coming to watch" Karkaroff chuckled replied "Yes well that happens when you're a famous star Quidditch player" Karkaroff lead them down below deck to the galley for lunch so the day and rest of the week passed rather quickly till the day of the selection of the Champions came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the day of the selecting of the Champions the day prior Headmaster Karkaroff had gotten a separate table for his students which they were all currently sitting at as they waited for the names for the chosen champions to come out of the Goblet of Fire Hadrian, Sphinx and Viktor all entered their names.

Hadrian knew his Fiancee Fleur had entered her name into the Goblet he had heard that Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts a seventh year Hufflepuff and a few other older students entered their name there was some fourth year ginger redhead and some of his friends had tried to enter their name using an aging potion and ended up with a long white beards similar to the Hogwarts Headmaster's.

Hadrian and Viktor had laughed when heard this from Sphinx when he watched them do it after he had entered his name into the Goblet now Hadrian was sitting in the Great Hall next to him was his best friends on Hadrian's right was Viktor and on his left was Sphinx.

Dumbledore spoke "When I call off the Champions name they will go through the door behind the staff table" the Great Hall was darkened the Goblet flames turned from green to blue then to red soon a burnt piece of parchment shot out Dumbledore grabbed the parchment read off the name spoke loudly so everyone could hear "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" Cedric got up walked through the door behind the staff table nodding to his Head of House on the way by soon after Cedric entered the door.

The Goblet shot out another piece of parchment Dumbledore caught it read off the name "The Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour" Fleur walked into the back room Madam Maxime gave Fleur a smile and a nod as she passed the Goblet shot out the last name when Dumbledore caught it and read the name he turned deathly pale.

Minerva seeing that her boss was unable to speak got up and read the name off "the Durmstrang champion is" McGonagall gasped mumbled 'oh Merlin' "Hadrian Potter" Hadrian walked to the back room as he passed the staff table Hadrian looked to his Headmaster and saw Karkaroff give him a nodded Hadrian continued to the back room.

Once inside Hadrian saw his Fiancee and headed over to her when Fleur saw Hadrian she leaped into his arms just then the door to the room was thrown open the Headmasters and Headmistress along with Barty Crunch Sr. Ludo Bagman and a few Hogwarts professors rushed in Dumbledore grabbed Hadrian started firing off questions "Harry where have you been" Hadrian shook Dumbledore off Hadrian looked at Dumbledore replied "What was I suppose to be somewhere" "Yes you were suppose to die that night" Snape retorted ticked off at the boy defeating his master Karkaroff stood next to Hadrian putting his hand on Hadrian's shoulder

Moody spoke "I'd like to know Karkaroff how did Potter ended up at your school and what the bloody hell happen that night the Dark Lord fell" Karkaroff smirked replied "That's rather simple Hadrian's mother Lily fearing for her son left England with her late husbands friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin seeking Asylum within Russia in turn we granted Lily, Sirius, Remus and Hadrian here Russian citizenship where Lily then enrolled Hadrian into my school where he became one of my three best and favorite students and we have a testimony from Lily Potter that states Sirius Black was not the Potters secret keeper that their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew held at our Ministry which we can send a copy of the testimony to your Ministry if you like"

Snape asked "So Lily is alive" Hadrian replied "Yes my mother is alive if it wasn't for my magic reacting and shielding both me and her your master would have killed her too and it's no thanks to you and that damn traitorous rat Pettigrew you greasy hair bat that she had a target put on her back"

McGonagall asked "Mr. Potter what are you talking about" Hadrian leveled McGonagall a cold stare causing her to flinch at the stare a stare that Lily often gave people when she was angry replied "I'm talking about the damn prophecy about me the greasy hair bat here over heard and told to his master effectively putting a target on mine and my parents backs which my mother is rather pissed off at greasy hair bat for putting on her"

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hadrian to calm him down Dumbledore grabbed Hadrian knocking Fleur to the floor causing her to hit her head on a chair on the way down.

Hadrian seeing Fleur unconscious with blood coming out of a cut on her head Maxime and Karkaroff knowing of how protective Hadrian was of Fleur backed away quickly Maxime spoke "Oh dear" before anyone could wonder why Karkaroff and Maxime backed away everyone near Hadrian was blasted back as burst of Magic came out of Hadrian.

Barty Crunch Sr. Ludo Bagman, Moody and McGonagall were blasted in to the back wall where as Snape and Dumbledore were blasted out into the Great Hall with the door Hadrian walked over to Fleur picking her up Bridal style walked over to Madam Maxime spoke "Madam Maxime would please heal Fleur as I don't trust anyone from Hogwarts" Madam Maxime nodded and healed the injury spoke "Fleur will be fine she is just going to need some rest" Hadrian nodded the marched out the hole where the door used to be.

Viktor and Sphinx were waiting in the Great Hall for their friend and Headmaster to come out when the door to the room the Champions were in was blasted off it's hinges flying into the Great Hall along with it came the Hogwarts Headmaster and the greasy hair Professor

Soon after Hadrian came out carrying his belothed bridal style with his magic flaring walked on the two downed men causing them to groan in pain as Hadrian stepped on them hard after stepping off the Headmaster Hadrian turned around and kicked the Headmaster in the nuts causing him to go sliding across the floor stopping in front of the staff's table where he curled into a ball hold his family jewels

Hadrian turned continued to carry Fleur out of the castle reaching the doors to the Great Hall Hadrian kicked them knocking them off their hinges then doors after them and continued on out of the castle

Viktor and Sphinx watched their friend leave then turned to the Headmaster of Hogwarts Viktor spoke "Hey Sphinx why do I get the feeling the Headmaster of Hogwarts did something very stupid" Sphinx replied "Maybe it's because Hadrian was carrying his belothed and he walked over that Professor and the Headmaster then kicked the Headmaster of Hogwarts in the nuts using his full Draculya Strength something he hardly ever does" soon afterwards their Headmaster and the Beauxbaton Headmistress rushed after Hadrian.

Viktor spoke "Yup the Hogwarts Headmaster did something very stupid" Sphinx just nodded as he, Viktor, the rest of the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students followed after their Headmaster and Headmistress

Hadrian walked out towards the Beauxbaton carriage when he heard someone call out his name stopping Hadrian turned his head to see his Headmaster and the Beauxbaton Headmistress Madam Maxime running towards him followed by Viktor, Sphinx and the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton when they reached him Madam Maxime spoke "Hadrian I'll take Fleur into the carriage where she can rest"

Hadrian nodded handing Fleur to Madam Maxime Madam Maxime spoke "Don't worry I'll look after her till she's better go with your Headmaster we'll tell you when the first task is" Hadrian nodded then Madam Maxime carrying Fleur entered the carriage with her students following in after her Karkaroff lead Hadrian, Viktor, Sphinx and his students to the ship

Karkaroff had Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx sitting in his temporary office on the ship he had cancelled classes tomorrow Karkaroff looked out the window towards Hogwarts Karkaroff turned to his three best and favorite students Karkaroff walked over to a cabinet opened the doors grabbed four glasses and a bottle of whiskey sitting down poured the amber liquid into the glasses handing one to Hadrian spoke "Here drink this you'll feel better"

Then handing Viktor and Sphinx a glass before picking up his glass Hadrian, Viktor and Sphinx downed the whiskey Hadrian spoke "Thanks Headmaster I needed that I feel much better even after kicking the old goat in the family jewel" Karkaroff nodded Sphinx spoke "Harry what did the old goat do to cause you to kick him in family jewels at full strength" Hadrian growled out his reply "He hurt Fleur"

Karkaroff spoke "As you both know how protective Hadrian is of Fleur Dumbledore had grabbed Hadrian when Fleur was trying to calm him down knocking her down hitting her head on a chair cause apparently someone from his mother's past is here which Hadrian was starting to lose his temper well apparently seeing Fleur get hurt caused Hadrian to lose his temper"


End file.
